Reach For Her
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Perhaps it's because mothers are just the hand you're dealt... A quick drabble of Rapunzel and Gothel's relationship through Flynn's pov.


I just saw the movie Tangled over the weekened for the first time...it was alright. Although I did love the relationship between Rapunzel and Gothel.=) Gothel is my favorite character in the movie. She's so cool!^-^ Anyway with me being as bored as I am I decided to make a quick fic about thier relationship from Flynn's pov. Not my best work but I hope its up to Tangled fan standards.

***Warning*** Slight spoilers for the ending of the movie if you haven't seen it yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Reach For Her<span>

Maybe it was because the world was moving too fast…way to fast actually. And nothing made complete sense at the moment.

There was too much going on, too much activity.

Too much for him to really grasp onto at the moment.

And the fact that it was very hard for him to keep up with it all most likely had something to do with the fact that he had just been stabbed.

And was bleeding profoundly on the floor.

He couldn't really make out much of anything. He was fading out…everything was a mean blur and he had just used the last bit of his energy…the last ounce of life within him to cut Rapunzel's hair.

Her long beautiful hair. That magnificent, purely amazing, magical golden hair.

He felt the cut strands slip from his fingers as they glowed one last time then fizzled out into a deep hazel color.

Then he heard a scream.

Of anguish and sorrow and loss.

He supposes it was Rapunzel's mother mourning the loss of her key to everlasting youth. Or was it Rapunzel mourning the loss of him?

It was too hard to tell especially with another wave of darkness washing over him.

But still he had seen it.

Rapunzel as she left his side. Only for a moment but it felt like a lifetime.

And Rapunzel's mother moving about in a confused and dizzying anguished fury collecting the useless strands of dirt brown hair in her arms.

Becoming tangled in the strands of hair and madness.

She trips over her obsession and out the window of the high tower getting older and older still.

Her screams followed in her wake leaving the messy tower ghosted by her late presence.

And he had seen it.

Shock and awe and anger and pity and hopelessness…and sorrow.

So much sorrow upon Rapunzel's pretty face.

She had reached for her.

She was nowhere near the older woman whom she called mother. There had been no hope in the world that Rapunzel could have grabbed her, could have saved her. And even if she could her mother's life still would have been taken by the inevitable time she had stolen.

There had been no hope.

And yet she had reached for her.

Flynn had seen it with his own slowly dying eyes.

And, no, Flynn Rider is no expert on family or any kind of long lasting relationship for that matter, so who was he to say that was not the way a grieving daughter should act?

But wasn't that woman the very same who had tricked Rapunzel into believing the world was such a horrid place? Wasn't that woman the very same who kept the poor girl locked away in this tower for her own selfish needs? Wasn't that the same woman who stole nearly eighteen years of that young girl's life?

Or was that, indeed, what a family was?

Loving, hoping, caring, crying for them…even when they don't deserve it?

Or maybe it was just _them_?

The fuzzy world was getting darker and he was having just a little more trouble with breathing than usual.

But still he had seen it.

That look of sorrow and regret and loss…so much loss on her face.

And then she turns away from the window and is back to him. He doesn't believe for a second that the tears in her eyes are all completely for him.

He tries not to think too much of it as Rapunzel continues to try and save his life.

Perhaps it's just the way a mother, daughter relationship is supposed to be.

A very_ defined_ mother, daughter relationship.

He never had a family. He never had anybody. So what the hell did he know?

Perhaps daughters…are just supposed to love their mothers.

No matter how cruel, no matter how selfish, no matter how deceptive.

No matter what.

And perhaps mothers…are just the hand you're dealt.

And sometimes that hand can be so unfair.

Nobody gets to choose.

You always love your mommy.

Because despite all this.

Despite his last breath, his fall from consciousness, his life's end, his murder.

She had still reached for her.

It's almost a shame that when mother Gothel had reached back she was already dust in the wind.

~Fin~

I happen to really LOVE reviews...just saying. *hint hint*;)

Peace)-AR


End file.
